Abduction
by ToraTheShadowFoxDemon
Summary: Yugi Mutou's life is what people would call "normal"... until he's picked up by an extraterrestrial! Based off of Katy Perry's song "E.T." No yaoi, but rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers of this wonderous website! Tora, here, with a new story!

So, I was listening to "E.T." by Katy Perry, and my creative brain juices started flowing. I just started typing and... wa la! Here's what I came up with!  
>I actually have a few chapters typed, but I'm going to just post one for the moment to see how you all feel about it. x3<p>

This story is not puzzleshipping. I know there might be some parts that hint at it, but it's not. I'm sorry; I wasn't in a romance-y mood when I typed this, and now that I have the plot all worked out, I'm not changing it.  
>I hope you all enjoy anyways... xP<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or any of the characters, nor do I own the song "E.T.". The only thing I own is this plot line.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You saw that movie preview, right?"<br>I blinked in confusion, "Uhm, which one, Jounouchi? There's a lot of movies out now."  
>"The one about the guy who-"<br>Anzu sat by the radio, quickly shushing us and turning up the volume, "Quiet you two! I love this song!"  
>I exchanged glances with Jou, both of us shrugging, as the song began.<p>

"You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing..."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow, "Hey, Anzu, what the heck are we listening to?"  
>Anzu rolled her eyes, "It's Katy Perry's song, "E.T.". Duh!"<br>Jou shrugged, "I obviously could care less. What do you like about this song?"  
>"It's catchy!" Anzu snapped, "And it's touching! It shows that even aliens have the capacity to love, and can be even more loving than-"<br>"Yeh, whatever," Jou interrupted, waving his hand, uncaring.

"Jounouchi," I said, "Don't be rude. Anzu really likes this song..."  
>Jou shrugged, "Sorry, Yug. Still could care less."<br>Anzu sighed, annoyed, "Fine, Jounouchi, but at least be quiet for the chorus."  
>Jou shrugged, "Perfect time to go to sleep."<p>

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial."<p>

The song went on and Jou managed to stay quiet. Unsurprisingly, he actually had fallen asleep. I tried to be nice and stayed silent, listening to the song with Anzu. As the song ended, Anzu turned down the volume, sighing, "I love that song. It makes me want to meet some handsome alien."  
>"Uhm, aren't aliens green with large, black eyes?"<br>Anzu shrugged, "Well, maybe, but maybe not."  
>I laughed, "Well, it's a catchy song, Anzu. But, I doubt aliens even exist, right?"<br>Anzu smiled, "That's true." She looked at the clock, "Uh oh, you need to go home soon, and we were supposed to be doing homework."  
>I glanced at the clock, "Oh... hah, you're right. Should I wake up Jounouchi?"<br>Anzu shook her head, "Nah. Go ahead and get started on your homework, I'll be right back."

I was almost done writing answers down on my history study guide when Anzu returned, holding her iPod in her hand. "There you are," I smiled at her, "What took so long?"  
>"I was buying a song off iTunes to put on my iPod!" she said with a smile, waving it around, "Can you guess what it is?"<br>"Any chance it's "E.T."?" I asked.  
>"Yep!" Anzu sang, connecting her iPod to her stereo, pressing play. "Hope you don't mind, I put this one song on repeat."<br>"You like it that much, huh?"  
>"Yeah... do you not like it?"<br>"Oh, no, it's okay. It's catchy!"

One hour later I was walking out of Anzu's house, my backpack on my back. "Are you sure you don't want an escort home? It's getting pretty dark..." Anzu was concerned, glancing around.  
>I shook my head, "Naw, it's fine. I've walked home plenty of times before."<br>She shrugged, "Okay... see you tomorrow, Yugi."  
>"Bye, Anzu," I waved as I walked down the road, watching her close the door.<p>

I followed the sidewalk, whistling to myself. Anzu hadn't been kidding when she said she put that song on repeat; I'd heard that song about fifteen times in a row. My whistling slowly turned into soft singing as I walked the pathway home alone. "You're so supersonic, wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers. Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic..."  
>I walked until the path led two ways, one towards the grocery store and the other through the park; I always loved cutting through the park on my way home, and it was nice now that it was dark.<br>"You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light..."  
>I stepped through the empty field, trudging up a small hill, my singing growing a little louder since I saw no one was around.<br>"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me! Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison!" I dropped my backpack momentarilly and jumped, looking at the sky with a smile, "Take me, ta-ta-take me! Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction!"

I collapsed on the grass, sighing, uncaring that I needed to get home and would probably give my grandpa a heart attack if I didn't soon. "_That song is too carchy; I'll be singing it all week._"  
>As I stared up at the sky, a bright light suddenly shining down on me. I instinctively sat up and covered my face with my arm, wincing at the light; it was nearly as bright at the sun, only it was pure white. "<em>What the-<em>" I looked down at the grass, finding that the light was in the shape of a large circle, surrounding me. "_A spotlight?_" I wondered. I peered up, trying to see the source of this sudden light. It wasn't the best idea; I nearly blinded myself. The wind picked up and the grass whipped against me... then I couldn't feel the grass at all. That's when I realized I was no longer touching the ground.  
>I was too stunned to scream; instead, I found myself clawing at the air, trying to fight against the invisable force that was pulling me to the sky. I watched the ground gradually grow smaller and smaller, noticing a black structure appear around me. The ground could only be seen through a hole that I was slowly being pulled through and, once I was inside, the opening slammed shut.<p>

Whatever was holding me up gently set me down on metal floor. I looked around me quickly, scanning my surroundings. The place resembled an old warehouse, full of steel beams and metal, yet it was full of soft seating, such as pillows, beanbags, blankets, comforters, etcetera. I blinked in confusion, looking at the piles of pillows around me. "Why would anyone fill a room full of pillows?" The second the sentance was out of my mouth, a loud engine roar filled my ears and the floor was tugged out from under me, causing me to fall back into the pillows. I struggled against the pillows, sitting up, "Well, I guess that answers that..." I kicked a pillow across the room, "but, it doesn't explain what the heck's going on."

Once again, the words had barely left my mouth when a portion of the wall slid open, revealing two figures in dark, black armor standing in the doorway, each one holding a spear, only the tips of the spears were glowing blue. I put my hand to my forehead, "_I must've hit my head when I fell in the grass, and this is all an illusion. Yeah. That's it._" One pointed at me with the spear, speaking deep and clear, "You will come with us, human. That is an order." I struggled against the pillows to get up, wasting about half a minute fighting against them. And what did the two figures in the doorway do? Nothing. So, I got to sit there and wrestle pillows, like an idiot, all by myself. I finally managed to stand, stumbling as I walked since the room felt like it was moving. The figures moved aside and let me pass them out of the doorway, only for them to quickly fall behind me and lead me forward, using their spears to guide me.

They led me down a long corridor, taking a left and a right before a large door appeared before us. So far, I wasn't very impressed with the place; the corridors were crammed and dark, and there were no windows. The place felt like a prison, complete with no light and spear-equipped guards who looked like they'd taze you if you sneezed. We stopped in front of the door and one guard walked to a small pannel, pressing a button and holding it down, "Permission to enter, sire."  
>He released it and a voice responded, "Yes, yes, come on in. And how many times must I tell you not to be so formal?"<br>The guard took his place behind me again the giant doors slowly opened on their own, a warm light washing upon us. My jaw dropped so hard that I thought it would fall off.

The room looked as if it was make of solid gold, spotted with fancy rugs and curtains over french-style windows. The view outside the windows was an expanding field of grass and flowers, disappearing into the horizon of a blue sky. I peered up to see crystal chandelers glistening gently, matching the royal-look of the room. I moved my sight back down to eye level and followed the red velvet run on the ground, eventually reaching three steps which led to a platform. On the platform was a chair- no, a throne. A man was sitting in the seat, one leg's ankle resting on the other leg's knee. His right elbow rested on the chair's arm rest, his face leaning against his fist. I scanned him, noting his dark leather outfit clinging to his skin, his shirt, the sleeves cut off at the shoulder, only a tad darker than his pants. He wore boots on his feet, one tapping the floor in a steady rythm. Two loose belts rested across his hip and he wore a choker with a buckle.

I stood stunned at the front of the room, the man seeming kind yet intimdating. "Well?" the man said, his deep voice echoing through the room, "Come here. Don't be shy." A guard nudged me forward and I stumbled a few steps, gulping before continuing. I shakily made my way to the man, following the rug to the back of the room. I stopped in front of the three steps, trying to avoid his gaze by staring at my feet. "What's your name, human?" he inquired. I shifted my feet nervously, speaking in a whisper, "U-uhm... Y-Y-Yugi M-Mutou..."  
>"What was that?"<br>"Yugi Mutou," I repeated, louder.  
>"Yugi..." he said, his voice trailing off, as if he was thinking. "Well then. Welcome."<p>

I looked up at him, "Who are you and what do you want with-" I found myself looking into crimson eyes, caught off guard by their odd color, "-me..."  
>His eyes were so strange, so... other-worldly. I'd seen colored contacts before, but this was different; they were legitly colored. I couldn't help but be stunned.<br>He smiled, humor reflecting in his eyes, breaking eye contact with me, "You wish to know who I am? Very well; you've introduced yourself to me already, I might as well do the same to you. My name is Yami."  
>"Sir!" a guard interrupted. I turned my head, finding the two guards standing closer, but still back a little, "You know giving away your first name to commoners is forbidden!"<br>Yami rolled his eyes, "Commoner? That's not something to call our guest."  
>The guard didn't say anything.<br>"Fine," Yami went on, addressing me this time, "I am Prince Millennium." He turned to the guard, "Happy?"  
>Once again, the guard was silent.<p>

Prince Millennium turned back to me, smirking, "What was your other question, Yugi? What do I want with you?"  
>I nodded, "That's right. I deserve to know why I'm here."<br>He laughed, "Little Yugi, did you not ask to be here?"  
>"I... huh?" My brows furred together in confusion.<br>"You said yourself..." he turned to a guard, "What were his exact words?"  
>The guard tapped a few buttons on his arm, clearing his throat, "'Take me, take me, Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction...' Is that the part you're referring to, sire?"<br>"Ah, yes, thank you," Yami turned back to me, "See? You said so yourself. Well... sang so. I'm still not sure why. Is it an Earth thing?"

My eyebrows slowly rose in unison, "You... heard me singing?" I laughed, hitting myself in the forehead with my hand, "I wasn't seriously asking to be abducted!"  
>"Oh?" The Prince raised one eyebrow, "Weren't you?"<br>"No! It was a song!"  
>Prince Millennium stood from his throne, laughing, "Come now, who would make a song about aliens?"<br>"Apparantly, Katy Perry," I muttered angrilly, suddenly feeling a newfound hate for mainstream music.  
>"The way I see it," he said, coming down the few steps that seperated us, putting his hand under my chin and tilting it up, "an Earth-being was asking for something. I just couldn't just refuse." Something about the way he spoke combined with his expression let me know he was teasing me.<p>

Yami looked up at his guard briefly before looking back at me, "And what was it you sang right before the lines my guard read?"  
>I quickly went through the lyrics in my mind, realizing what he was talking about: 'Kiss me, k-k-kiss me! Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison!'<br>I flushed deep red and swatted his hand away from my chin, "In your dreams, your _highness_!" I spit out the word 'highness' like it was a watermellon seed, which it practically was.  
>"Besides," I continued, "there's no way you're really an alien. I mean, aren't you supposed to be short and green with big, black eyes?"<br>Yami laughed, "Ah, right; the whole 'Take me to your leader' bit, right? No, Yugi; I'm afraid we're not like that. You see, planets like your Earth are made precisely for sustaining life. The life on other planets have similar components that make it up, thus the plants and creatures that dwell on it turn out the same. Or, close to the same."  
>"Close to the same?" I asked, "What do you mean?"<p>

Prince Millennium sighed, stepping away from me and the carpet to stand by the window. He brushed his hand over a section of the wall, revealing what looked like a miniature television screen. He ran his fingers over the screen quickly, finally using his index finger to press down on something. The view outside the window changed in a flash, a new pixelation taking place. The view was now of a desolate landscape, void of any color; there were no trees, no bushes, no grass... nothing. There were only rocks and dirt, the muddy colors matching that of the sky. "Let's just say," he began, "that our past leaders haven't exactly treated the planet well."  
>I hesitantly moved to the window, touching the glass. The image buzzed under my touch, similiar to the feeling that comes when touching a TV. I removed my hand, "Your planet is that badly polluted?"<br>Yami sighed, "Not something we're really proud of."  
>"This... is bound to happen eventually, isn't it? I mean, I know Earth isn't exactly pollution-free. Granted, it's not like this, but..."<br>Yami shrugged, "Maybe eventually, but not now, like us."

I stepped away, looking up at Yami, "Isn't there something you can do to fix it?"  
>He looked back at me, his once-joking eyes now deep with concern, "Most people have already given up. Some people think our planet can still be saved."<br>I looked away, staring out the window-TV again, "What side are you on?"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>I looked back at him, "Do you think your planet can be saved, or have you given up?"  
>He tore away from my gaze, motioning to the window, "I would like to think I have hope, but at times it seems my hope is useless."<p>

I stood still for a little, eyeing the pad that Yami had used to change the setting. I stepped up to it, tapping it once. "Yugi?" Prince Millennium said slowly, "What are you doing?"  
>A list of pictures loaded onto the screen and I scanned them quickly, finally finding one that was suitable. I pressed my finger to it, letting a new image load. It was a sunset over the mountains, the landscape completely breathtaking. I backed up to stand next to Yami, "Without hope, we have nothing; you cannot achieve a thing without hoping first."<br>He blinked a few times, a smile finally spreading across his face. He put his hand on my head, messing up my hair with a chuckle, "Thank you."

Yami moved his hand, putting it in his pocket. I looked at the new scenery, frowning, "Ya- Prince Millennium, why exactly did you tell me all about your planet's pollution? I mean, what does it have to do with me?"  
>He shrugged, "Maybe nothing, maybe everything."<br>I raised an eyebrow, "If you're trying to confuse me, it worked."  
>The corner of his mouth turned up, "Let's hope it doesn't have anything to do with you, little one. Believe me."<p>

"Your Highness," a voice came from behind us. We turned, finding a new guard down on one knee. He had a similar outfit to the other guards' black armor, only his was blue. "Yes?" Yami responded.  
>"We're closing in on our destination."<br>Yami muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for me to hear, "Would it kill them to speak a little less formally?"  
>He raised his voice for the guard, "Thank you. Dismissed."<br>The guard stood, bowed, and left promptly.

Prince Millennium turned back to the window, scrolling through the menu on the touch screen on the wall. He touched a picture and the mountain sunset scene disappeared, leaving a view of a vast, dark space, littered with stars. He turned his head to me slightly, "I figured it was time to see what's truely outside, instead of just projections."  
>I peered out the window, finding a dot that was slightly larger than the others. In the distance, it looked brown; not the color of a normal star. "Is that... your planet?"<br>"Sure is."  
>"You mean you weren't kidding about abducting me?" It wasn't until the words were out of my mouth did I realize how childish I sounded as I spoke, resembling a kid who just found out he really does have to clean his room before he can go play.<br>Yami laughed none-the-less, "Relax, Yugi, no one's going to hurt you. Think of this as a field trip."  
>"So... you're not going to make me stay?"<br>"I assure you, Yugi; I'll get you home."

I knew I hardly knew him, yet I had this feeling like I could trust him. It was as if aliens had some sort of power that made you know their true intentions: if they were teasing, if they were unhappy, if they were being honest, whatever. I stared at the planet out the window some more, watching as we gradually grew closer. The whole experience was like a scene from a movie; the dot slowly getting larger until you were decending through the atmosphere, floating through the clouds and finding the ground far below.

"Yugi." Yami put his hand on my shoulder as we continued decending. I turned to him and he motioned to the door, "Let's go." I gave one more look out the window before nodding, following him out of the royal room and down the hallways, guards both leading us and following us. They were as intimidating as always and I could swear they hated the idea of letting me onto their planet. I tried to distance myself from them as much as I could.  
>"You'll have to forgive my guards," the prince said, "they've been trained to protect me at all costs. A newcomer puts them especially on edge." I nodded, eyeing each guard quickly.<p>

We arrived at a large wall, the guards in front of us stopping, halting the whole group. Another guard by the wall pulled on a lever, typing in a code onto a keyboard before pressing his hand to a keypad. A large portion of the wall creaked and began moving, slits of light peeking through the rectangle-shaped opening, slowly growing larger. The door fell outside the ship, kicking up a tornado of dust to cloud my vision. I covered my face, coughing out the dirt I inhaled.

I felt the wind die down and I rubbed my eyes. Opening them again, I found a grand courtyard awaiting me. Yami put his hand on my back and led me down the opening, "Welcome, Yugi, to Novum."

* * *

><p>"Novum" is a Latin word. Extra points to anyone who can figure out what it means! xD<p>

This will probably be updated at a steady pace, since I have a friend who constantly bugs me to type this since she enjoys it so, even if she isn't a fan of the original "Yu-Gi-Oh!" xD But, I'll only update if you people review~

So, review!


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make updates for this story to come weekly on Sundays. x3 I guess it makes sense, right?  
>I would've updated this earlier but... I was watching the Professor Layton movie on youtube. Heh heh. I'm such a nerd... xD<p>

Oh, I need to thank you who reviewed... reviews make me happy :D

Alright, here's your next chapter! Although, I'm sorry to say that this one is kinda short... Well, better than nothing, I suppose? xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or any of the charaters, nor do I own "E.T." by Katy Perry.**

By the way... "Novum" is Latin for "New". I'm so creative when I name planets! (Yes, that was sarcasm.)

Now, read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yami was already off the ship, standing on solid ground. "Come on, Yugi; the ground won't bite, I promise." He was smirking at me again, something that he seemed to like to do. I shot him a half-hearted glare, trudging down the rail, "I know! It's not every day that I see an alien planet, you know!"<br>I took my first steps onto the planet's surface, scanning the courtyard. It looked like something I'd seen in pictures: a courtyard of a castle. There was a stone pathway that led through the yard, leading wrapping around like a maze and a marble fountain rested in the center of the bricks. The difference between pictures I've seen and this courtyard was huge, not in structure but in color. This courtyard was devoid of anything green or living (except for the prince, his guards and me. But we don't really count), the trees bare of any leaves and the fountain dry as a bone.

I frowned, tapping the hard ground with my foot a few times. "Geez, the ground's as solid as a rock."  
>"Unfortunate, isn't it?" Yami said, prying out a rock from the dirt with his foot and kicking it across the yard, "It's near impossible to grow anything here."<br>I didn't respond, instead took a few steps and tapped the ground again. I repeated the process a few times, not caring the funny looks Yami was probably giving me. "_Well, it wouldn't be impossible to grow things here. Maybe with some care and patience..._"  
>It looked as though the last thing to grow here died off centuries ago.<p>

I turned my head slightly to the prince, "Is it always like this?"  
>He nodded, "Yeah. It's hard to find places where things aren't dead."<br>"Then how do you live? I mean, trees produce oxygen; with so little alive, almost no one would be living..."  
>"Modern technology," he answered quickly with a shrug, "We have machines placed throughout the world, which simulates that given off by trees and produces the air which we breathe." He then nodded towards the towering house in the distance, the stone pathway leading to it, "We should be getting inside."<br>I nodded, walking by he side as we made the journey to the palace-sized house.

I took a glance behind me, looking at the ship I was just in. It was large and jet-like, painted in black and silver. It looked like something that would be hard to spot out in space, but that probably was a good thing. The ship would have looked like a regular jet if it weren't for the extra wings, probably used to stabelize the craft or something. I wasn't sure; I didn't know much about space travel. I wondered where the opening that I was first pulled into was located and tried to glance behind the ramp, but couldn't see very well. I shrugged, "_Ah, well. I'll find it another time, I guess._"

"So," I began, turning back to Yami as questions rushed through my head, "are trees and plants kinda... endangered now? Do you keep them safe in National Parks like we do?"  
>"Trees and other plants are a rare sight here, yes. We tried keeping them safe, but they died out anyways. So, we had our expert scientists take the chemical structures and record them, then taking samples. Every plant that was ever alive, that we know of, is locked away in our lab deep inside this house."<br>I nodded slowly, frowning again at my dismal surroundings, "What about animals?"  
>"They're kept in a tightly-sealed zoo a couple towns over. The animals are given plenty of food, water, air, and room. We also have experts who check up on them regulary, but some people think we shouldn't be wasting time on caring for animals."<br>"But, you can't let them die off. This is their planet, too!"  
>Yami seemed to think about it a little, "You have a point. Most of them have been here longer than us, as well."<p>

I then glanced up at the dark sky, seeing it littered with black clouds. "Is it always this dark?"  
>Yami shook his head, "No, it's just been storming a lot lately." He smiled, "I assure you, it's not a completely depressing planet to be on."<br>I smiled, "Oh, I believe you! I'm sorry if I seem disappointed, but I'm really intrigued! I mean, machines that make air to make up for the lack of trees? A lab full of plant specimen? I think it's interesting!"  
>Yami chuckled, rubbing my hair, "You're excited, little one. I was kind of expecting you to be quiet and scared."<br>I shrugged, "Well, you said you'd get me home," I looked at him in the eyes, "and I feel like I can trust you."  
>If he really had been lying, his reaction would show it. Instead, he seemed touched, "I'm glad. Thank you."<p>

The shadow of the house fell upon me and I craned my neck to look up, the towering building rising multiple levels off the ground. I whistled, "Wow."  
>"That's how most people react as well," Yami stated, "This building has been here for centuries, yet it's still one of the largest buildings still standing."<br>"Impressive."  
>The silent guards moved to the door, splitting evenly between the double doors. One from each side moved to a panel, tapping down on the screens quickly, at the same time. The rest of the guards when pulled at the massive handles, the door creaking as it opened slowly but surely. With the door now open, I walked hesitantly inside (after Yami, of course; it's his house, after all), realizing the inside resembled Prince Millennium's room on the ship.<p>

Chandelliers, priceless-looking pictures, fancy rugs, a floor that glistened like polished pearl... the place looked like it was worth millions of dollars, and this was just the room from the backyard! I stood on the rug that rolled down the hallway, deciding to not take a step off it. "Come," Yami said, beckoning me down the hallway, "I will give you the grand tour." I nodded, running along the rug's pathway.  
>"Won't that take a few hours?" I asked, still amazed at the sheer size of the house.<br>"That's true," he mused, looking around. "Tell you what," he continued, "Why don't I just get you a map?"  
>"You have maps of your house?" I asked. I immediately imagined a small store somewhere in this house, labeled 'Millennium House Gift Shop: Get your maps and souvenirs here!'<br>Yami laughed, "No, but we do have blueprints of the lay out. I can always get someone to make you a map. I'll show you around, but you'll need a map in case you want to do some exploring."

I blinked a few times, "You'd let me just explore on my own?"  
>"Well sure. It's not like we're hiding anything."<br>"I know, but, what if I stole something?" It was hypothetical, of course; I would never steal anything.  
>Prince Millennium shrugged nonchalantly, "Then we'd have to hang you by your toes and leave you there for a week."<br>My mouth fell open on its own, stunned to silence.  
>He then smiled, "I'm kidding."<br>"Oh." I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment at believing such a thing.  
>Yami turned to me, serious now, "Yugi, I trust you will not steal anything from us. That's just not in your nature; I can tell."<br>I sighed, "That obvious, huh?"  
>He patted my shoulder, "Hey, that's a good thing, alright? No one likes a thief."<p>

I then found myself fighting against a growing yawn, unable to contain it. "Man," I muttered, "It's been a long day.  
>"That's right," Yami realized, "You were on your way home to sleep before I picked you up, weren't you?" It was amazing how casual he made it seem: he <em>picked me up<em>, instead of _abducted me_. It took all of my willpower to not roll my eyes. Instead, I nodded, "Yeah. I guess I was. I kinda forgot, to be honest."  
>Yami looked down the hallway, first left then right, "Alright. I'll take you to one of our guest rooms." He pointed down the right hallway, "I'll give you one down here. These hallways are easier to navagate."<p>

I followed him, peering behind me to find guards still watching us. "_Geez,_" I thought, "_I'm not secretly an assassin, for goodness sakes._"  
>Yami began opening a door, "Since it takes a while to get used to this place," he motioned to a room directly across the hall, "I think you'd like the room closest to the bathroom. It's easier to locate that way."<br>"Thanks." I glanced in the direction of the bathroom before looking into the guest room.  
>I think it goes without saying that it was huge and fancy, just like the rest of the house.<br>The bed was king sized and decorated with so many pillows and silk sheets that I was afraid it'd eat me alive if I got too close. There was a few windows on the opposite side of the room, the curtains drawn. A dresser was against the wall nearest the foot of the bed.  
>"It's a bit empty," Yami admitted, "but it's good quality furnature."<br>"It's impressive either way if you ask me," I said, trying to stiffle another yawn.

I tugged at my jacket collar, "Uhm, Prince Millennium? What will I do about pj's? And clothes for tomorrow, for that matter..."  
>He nodded to the dresser, "There's some pj's in there you can use. It's okay; they've never been used. As for tomorrow's clothes, I'll have my maids pick you out a little something."<br>I looked at him suspiciously, "How do I know I'm not going to get stuck wearing girls' clothes or something?"  
>Yami smirked, "Hmm, great suggestion. I think we may have an extra dress around here somewhere..."<br>I shot him a glare, growling, "Do that and you're in for a world of pain."

His guards took a step forward at this threat, but only Yami noticed that it was empty: all words, no actual threat. "Only teasing. That's why I said I'll have my _maids_ pick you out something; they'll pick what they think will look good on you."  
>I think it was supposed to be reassuring, but I had think feeling like they also would want to shove me in a dress.<br>"Alright," I said, taking a step inside onto the blue carpet, "thank you. I mean, for being so nice. I always thought people were abducted to be probed or killed or used as a science experiment, but nothing like that has happened, and I have this feeling like I'm... safe. So, thanks."  
>He smiled, "I'm just glad you have such a good attitude about all this. Most people would be freaking out and demanding to go home every passing minute." He put his hand on the doorknob, "Good night, Yugi. Sleep well."<p>

He shut the door behind him, his footsteps echoing away. I took a few steps back, spinning to look at the dresser. "Let's see," I muttered to myself, "Pj's... pj's..." I pulled open the top drawer, finding soft blue pajamas. "_Their family color must be blue or something,_" I said in my mind, realizing that a lot of the color sceme consisted of the royal color.  
>The pajamas were plain, but that was fine by me. I kicked off my shoes and changed quickly (making sure the windows were really covered first, of course), then staring at the large bed. I had this really strong impulse to jump onto the bed, but tried to ignore it. "<em>Don't do it, Yugi,<em>" I warned myself, "_That would be immature. You're better than that. You're so much better than that. You're in tenth grade, for pete's sake! Be mature. Be mature... Ah, screw it._" I don't think anyone can resist such an impulse. So I took a few steps back then took a dash for the bed, jumping into the air to land on the sheets.

It was pretty careless of me, since I ended up knocking about ten pillows off the bed, but was too tired to do anything about it. Besides, what use do I have for that many pillows? It wasn't like I could pick them up if I wanted to anyways, for the bed was so comfy and I was so energy-deprived that I was asleep within less than ten seconds.

* * *

><p>Yep, that's it for now. Don't worry, I have more, just wait a week!<br>Also, the main plot doesn't really kick in until chapter... mmm... I wanna say chapter 5 or 6. Not sure yet; I'm still typing chapter 4.

Well... that's that. Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating Sunday. To be honest, I totally forgot! I spent the majority of the day typing up a book report, then played "Professor Layton and the Unwound Future" for the rest of the night. Have I mentioned I'm addicted to Professor Layton games?

Anyhow, here's your chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or any of the characters, nor do I own "E.T." by Katy Perry.**

* * *

><p>It doesn't matter if there's no alarm clock, nor does it matter if curtains are prohibiting the entrance of sunlight, the internal alarm clock instead my head seems to always wake me up in time for school. Even if it is spring vacation. I opened my eyes, not immediately recognizing my surroundings. I had one of those 'holy crap, where am I?' moments that I always tend to get at a sleepover, before remembering where I am. It wasn't what I would call a 'sleepover', but I guess it <strong>can<strong> be called that. 'Hey mom, I'm gonna go sleep over at my friend's house.' 'Oh, what friend and where?' 'Oh, my Extra Terrestrial prince friend that lives on a planet called Novum. I'll be sleeping in one of the guest rooms in his humongous palace/mansion/house.'  
>Yeah. That's a normal conversation.<p>

I pushed myself up and let out a yawn, stretching and shaking my head in an attempt to fix my messed-up hair. It didn't do much.  
>I shoved off the large sheets and slid off the giant bed. Even though it was the maids' job, I made the bed; force of habit, I suppose.<br>I then turned, making my way to the dresser. My shoes and clothes from yesterday were gone, probably the work of the maids Yami mentioned. Instead, I found a neatly-folded outfit waiting for me on the dresser, along with a note and a large, folded paper. I picked up the note first, since it was on top.

"Yugi-

I trust you slept well. I could hear your snoring from down the hall merely three minutes after leaving you."

This did not amuse me. I'd known Yami for hardly a day and he'd already teased me about three times. I continued reading none-the-less.

"I sent my maids to pick you out an outfit. They asked if they could see you first, so they could judge what would look good on you better. I wondered why they took so long, so I questioned them when they returned. Apparently, you look like a baby panda when you sleep. I should've gotten a picture, huh?"

More teasing, it seemed. I glared at the note, practically able to see his smirk through the writing.

"I should probably tell you, my parents left town to settle some kind of negotiations with a neighboring country. They've been gone a day or two and will be gone for a few more, so they left me with loads of work. Fun for me. So, I was too busy to personally settle the task of your map, but I got an assistant to handle it. I'll have my maids deliver it with your clothes and this note. Also, due to the work, I'll be awake much later than you were, so chances are I won't be awake when you are. Feel free to follow the map to the nearest kitchen and ask the maids for some breakfast."

I did a double-take. Nearest kitchen? So, there were multiple kitchens?

"After that, feel free to explore. Oh, though I must ask you to stay out of my room and my parents' room. My room because I'll be sleeping, and I would not put it past you to draw on my face while I'm sleeping. As much as I love practical jokes, I do not wish to wake up with a mustache and a monocle. Thanks, but maybe another time."

This gave me such evil ideas. If only they could be fulfilled.

"My parents' room, on the other hand, well... privacy reasons. Even I don't go in there, and it's _my_parents. Other than that, go in any room that you wish and try not to break anything too expensive.

Sincerely, Yami

P.S. I noticed you've been calling me 'Prince Millennium'. I understand you're trying to be respectful, plus my guards are intimidating, but please call me Yami. Prince Millennium makes me sound like some fancy-pants, spoiled, royal kid."

I put the note down, looking at the clothes. There was a white t-shirt with black sleeves, a pair of blue jeans, a black belt, a pair of black and white sneakers and a choker with a buckle on it. The choker looked oddly familiar, but I wasn't sure why. (Okay, I should probably add that there was also a pair of socks and a pair of boxers. I hoped that went without saying, but I didn't want people thinking that I was walking around in day-old boxers... and I just made this super awkward. Sorry about that.)  
>I scooped the clothes up in my hands and made my way to the bathroom, changing quickly and dumping the pjs into an empty hamper.<br>After fastening the choker on, I quickly fixed my hair; sleeping always does _wonders_to it (as if it isn't already difficult enough as it is).

I then walked back to my room and picked up the larger paper: the map. I unfolded and scanned it, wondering how they managed to fit all the rooms onto a piece of paper. I ran my finger from the door we entered, the door to the balcony, and followed it until I reached my guest room. "Let's see..." I muttered aloud, stepping out of the room again, "If I take a left from this room and take another left at the end of the hallway, the kitchen is the... fifth door on the right..."  
>I refolded the map and stuck it in my back pocket, figuring it wouldn't be too difficult to find my destination.<p>

I followed the hallway and peeked into the fifth door on the right after the corner, scanning the room. "Uhm, hello?" I said quietly. The kitchen was as large as one in a restraunt, only there were no cooks in sight. There were only maids, dusting off the countertops and cleaning the ovens out. The nearest one, a blonde, looked up. She froze, blinking a few times in confusion. She nudged another maid, and pretty soon every maid in the room was staring at me, whispering amongst themselves.  
>I cleared my throat awkwardly, "U-uhm, h-hi..."<br>The blonde maid gave me a weird look, "Are you our guest, sir?"  
>I nodded, "Yeah... Prince Millennium left me a note, saying I could go to the nearest kitchen and get myself some breakfast..."<br>She smiled, "Breakfast. Right away," she turned to the other maids, snapping them out of their silent stare, "Get the cooks! Fire up the grills! We have a guest to feed!" She turned back to me, "Follow me, I'll take you to the dining room table and get you settled..."

She urged me through the kitchen quickly, the maids glancing at me as I passed. I looked back as I was pushed through another door, furring my brow in confusion, "_What was that all about? They were acting as if I had a third eye or something._" I then proceeded to rub my forehead, making sure there wasn't a third eye. I sighed in relief; my forehead was eye-free. The blonde maid led me through the room, a _very_long wood table resting in the center of the room. Under the table was an exotic red rug, covered in gold swirls. Off to the side of the room were portraits, statues and vases. As if that wasn't fancy enough, I could hear faint violin music playing. I wasn't sure where it was coming from, as there was no one else in the room, but there had to be some kind of speaker that was playing it.

The maid pulled out a chair for me, her smile now sheepish, "We weren't expecting a visitor this early, so our butlers aren't all in their places yet. Hope you don't mind."  
>I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I mean, I grew up picking out my own clothes and making breakfast myself, so this is all really nice of you."<br>She curtsied, "It's our job, sir. Is there anything you need while you wait?"  
>I shook my head, "Oh no, uhm, I'm fine. You're... dismissed."<br>She nodded and left promptly.

"_I'm never going to get used to these maids. I feel like a bum, letting them do everything for me._"  
>I swung my legs nonchalantly, scanning the room for a clock. I knew I was awake early, even the maid mentioned it, but I wasn't sure how early. "<em>I bet it's about... eight o' clock. Wait... this is a different planet. Are the times different? Like, what if they have twenty-six hours in a day or something? Or like... forty hours. Oh, and what about the years! What if they have four hundred days in a year instead of three hundred sixty-five?<em>" It's funny how things simple as how long the days are intrigued me; it was, quite literally, a whole new world.

"Excuse me, sir." I was pulled out of my thoughts as a maid stood by me. I turned to her, "I'm sorry, could you call me by my name? Not trying to be rude, but 'sir' just sounds weird."  
>She nodded, "I'll call you whatever you want to be called."<br>"Yugi. Yugi Mutou."  
>"Well then, Mr. Mutou. We have your food prepared."<br>"_Mister. Well, I guess it's a step up from sir._"  
>The maid nodded at the door to the kitchen, a flurry of cooks coming from them, each one carrying two or more platters.<p>

Within seconds the table was covered with plates, the cooks taking off the lids and letting different aromas fill the air.  
>"Oh dear." I couldn't help but let the words slip out of my mouth: there was so much food! Scrambled eggs, French toast, pancakes, toast, muffins, bagels, waffles, bacon, sausage links, omelets, cinnamon rolls, plus the various drinks such as apple juice, orange juice, milk, water...<br>The maids and cooks waited patiently for me to choose some food.  
>"I, uhm, don't think I can finish this all..." I admitted. They didn't respond. I sighed and reached for the eggs, only for it to be picked up by a maid as she served it onto my plate. I blinked a few times, then slowly reaching for the cinnamon rolls. The same thing happened: they grabbed it for me and placed it on my plate. Next I reached for the milk, unsurprised this time as they took it and poured it for me; these maids weren't going to let me do anything myself!<p>

I grabbed a fork and began to put eggs in my mouth, chewing quietly and slightly surprised the maids didn't try to feed me. I swallowed, "So, have any of you eaten yet?"  
>The blonde maid curtsied, "We all eat during our breaks, Mr. Mutou. We serve others first, then ourselves."<br>"So that's a no. Why don't you all join me in eating right now?"  
>Another maid's eyes widened, "Mr. Mutou! We... we couldn't!"<br>"Why not?" I asked, "You're all hungry, there's plenty of food, and I'm lonely."  
>"Still..." she was unsure.<br>"What if I made it an order? I mean, I don't like ordering people around, but if I order you all to eat with me, then you can't get in trouble for doing it, right?"  
>Unsure muttering filled the room. I smiled, clasping my hands together, "Then it's settled! I order you all to join me in eating breakfast!"<p>

This apparently was a weird concept for them, being ordered to eat, but it was nice to have the company. I really didn't like the idea of having a group of people watching me eat; besides, that would've been torture for them. I waited for the others to prepare their own plates and sit down before I started some conversation with the blonde maid I'd talked to a lot this day, perhaps she was the head maid. "I have a question for you," I said, "but, it's going to sound really weird."  
>She took a petite bite of a bagel, "Yes, Mr. Mutou?"<br>"How long are the days? Like, where I live, we have twenty-four hours in a day, sixty minutes in an hour and sixty seconds in a minute. Are things here different or the same?"  
>She smiled, "It's the same here. It seems kind of strange, but I heard the prince talking about it not too long ago. It's about the placement of the planets that are able to sustain life, or something like that. You'll have to ask him about it when he wakes up."<br>The maid then straightened up, "Ah! That's right!" She turned to another maid, "Go make sure that someone sets out Prince Millennium's clothes for him."  
>"Right away, Madame."<p>

I bit off of a poppy seed muffin, "So, you pick out his clothes as well?"  
>She shrugged, "Not usually, but we do whenever he's up until about four in the morning. He's almost too tired to think when he first wakes up." She lowered her voice, "One time, when he tried to dress himself after getting three hours of sleep, he ended up walking around all morning with a pair of pants on his head."<br>I bursted out laughing, immediately slapping my hand over my mouth. Yami walking around with pants on his head? That was something I would pay to see!  
>The maid smirked, putting her index finger to her mouth, "You didn't hear it from me, alright?"<br>I mimicked her movement, "My lips are sealed."

With all the cooks and maids assisting me in eating, the table was soon void of anything edible. I stood from my chair, instinctively grabbing my plate, "Thanks for the meal! It was great."  
>The blonde maid stood, taking the plate from my hands, "You're the guest and while you're here, you won't be doing any cleaning."<br>I sighed, "Yeah, I kinda figured. I'm just used to doing my own work is all, I guess."  
>She smiled, picking up other plates as well, "We have work to get back to. You run along, now."<br>I tried to ignore the fact that she sounded like my mom and headed for the door, stopping out of curiosity. "Excuse me," I said to the blonde maid, "What's your name?"  
>The maid looked up, "It's Mai, but you can just call me 'maid', or whatever you want."<br>"That would be rude," I shrugged, "So, I'll call you by your name. Alright, see you later, Mai."

I let the door shut behind me, whistling as I strode down the hallway, no particular destination in mind.  
>One loud chime echoed throughout the hallway, followed by another, and another. I looked around, spotting a large clock resting on the wall. I waited until it finished chiming, looking at the time. "<em>Seven AM. I'm awake earlier than I thought.<em>" I figured Yami would be asleep for another few hours, but I could easily entertain myself. I pulled out the map from my pocket, looking over it quickly to find something, anything, that would catch my eye. "Ah," I exclaimed quietly, three words catching my attention: Plant Specimen Laboratory. "_That must be where they keep all the plants, like Yami explained yesterday. Let's see now, it looks like it's on the second floor, in the east of the building. I'm near the center of the building, a little to the west. So, if I head towards down this hallway to the right, I should run into a grand staircase..._" I began to walk down the hallway, keeping out the map this time in case I got lost.

The staircase was farther down the hallway than I thought and I found myself looking down at the map multiple times, making sure I really was going the right direction. I was, but it still took longer than I expected.  
>Finally, the hallway opened up into a great opening: the front room. The ceiling extended up past all the floors, a giant staircase resting near the back of the room, leading all the way to the top floor. I tried to count how many floors where were, but gave up after five. The railing on the stairs opened at each level, to let people get off there if they chose, then closed again until the next level.<br>I bounded up the stairs, going two steps at a time until I reached the second floor. I stepped off the stairs and looked back at the map. "Alright, now I continue to the end of the hallway and make a left... then it's the only door down that small hallway..."

I glanced briefly at each closed room as I passed it, wondering how they didn't run out of things to put behind doors. "_I'll have to take the time sometime to read every door on the map, to see what each room holds. At the moment though, I want to visit the laboratory._"  
>The door that the map said led to the Plant Specimen room was down a narrow hallway at the very edge of the house, easily missed without guidance. "<em>Why hide such an important room?<em>" I wondered. "_Maybe so it's hard for others to find and destroy, since it's so important. Yeah, that makes sense. I'd do the same._"  
>I pried open the door, the room's lights dim to the point where I had to stand still and wait until my eyes adjusted. After I was able to see somewhat well, I took my first steps into the room. There didn't seem to be anything at first, but I followed the wall, knowing that there had to be something in here worth looking at.<br>I was right.

Around the corner of the room was another room, filled with shelves and shelves of test tubes. White lights lit each shelf, showing off the small seeds and dirt inside each one, a label below each tube. I slid my finger over the labels, reading each one: Kadsura, Kaempferia, Kalanchoe, Kalimeris, Kalmia, Kalmiopsis... it was only a few out of what looked like hundreds of plants. I let out a whistle, "_I had no idea so many plants existed. I'll really have to pay attention to how many plants there are when I get home._" I really wanted to hold some of the test tubes to get a closer look, but didn't think it was a good idea; somehow, something would go wrong, and I didn't want the extinction of a plant from this planet on my shoulders. No thank you.

I backed out of the room, closing the door behind me and pulling out my map again; I would definately be coming back, but at the moment I wanted to do some more exploring. My eyes were immediately drawn to what appeared to be the largest room, near the North-East of the building, not far from where I was. The word was small and simple, but one that I knew well: Library. "_This whole house is big, so the library ought to be impressive!_" I couldn't help but be excited; I loved reading! I could spend a whole day in a library. Not to mention, it was a different planet, thus different authors with different ideas. I could practically hear the books calling to me.

"_Okay, so if I follow this hallway back towards the main staircase, I take a right at the hallway... here, and follow it until I reach what look like double doors. Looks simple enough._" Even if it was a mansion, the general structure wasn't too confusing. So far, at least. I began to walk down the hallway again, whistling "Steamboat Willie" to myself to break the silence. "_Oh, I wonder if there's a music room! That's another room I would like to spend a whole day in..._" Another clock on the wall caught my attention, declaring '7:23 AM'. I probably still had a few hours to myself.

The hallway came to an abrupt end in front of two grand double doors, towering above me. I craned my neck up, wondering if I'd have enough arm muscle to open the doors. I sighed, stretched out my arms, and grabbed one of the handles, pushing down and pulling it towards me with all my might. I wasn't expecting it to be as light as it was; it swung open smoothly and I fell over, landing on my butt with an 'oof!'. I grumbled at myself, looking up and into the room.  
>It sure was a good thing I was already sitting, since the sight would've made me fall over anyways.<p>

It was easily the biggest library I'd ever seen. I mentioned earlier that the house was multiple stories tall, five at the least. Well, this room's ceiling extended as high as the house. In other words, this room was over five stories tall. Everywhere I looked, there were endless shelves of books reaching to the roof. Of course, there were ladders to help one reach these books, a stretch of concrete with railing under every couple of rows to stand on. I pushed myself to my feet and took my first steps in, glancing to the the ground. What appeared to be hundreds of different seats littered the floor. I peered left and right, seeing the rows of books extending out of my sight.  
>Biggest. Library.<em> Ever<em>.

I took a few more steps and turned to the right, running my fingers along the spines of books. Of course, I couldn't just search for something I'd like by author; I wasn't born and raised on Novum, so thus I knew no authors. I tapped my fingers on the books before pulling one out, tucking it under my arm and proceeding to the nearest ladder. I tested it quickly, finding it stable, and climbed to the nearest balcony, pulling out two more random books before climbing again.  
>I repeated this process numerous times until I had about ten books in my hands. I held the books and looked down, frowning, "<em>Uhm... how am I going to carry ten books down a ladder? I think I got a little carried away...<em>" I didn't want to give up any books, so made multiple trips instead.

Three trips up and down the ladder later, I had settled myself in one of the chairs on the ground and placed nine books on the ground by me, holding the tenth in my hand. I made myself comforatble and began reading.

I didn't realize how much time had passed; all I knew was I'd finished two of my ten books and was about halfway through the third when someone took a seat in the chair nearest to my own. I finished reading the sentence before putting my finger to the book, to not lose my place, and looking up. "Good morning, sunshine," I teased.  
>Prince Millennium rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Yeah, well, you'd be up past two AM if you had to do the same work as me."<br>I shrugged, "Guess so."

"I see you're a bookworm," Yami nodded at the pile of books at my feet. I blushed slightly, nodding. Yami laughed, "Hey, don't look so embarrassed! That's a good thing. My little brother was, too..." his sentence trailed off as he looked at the book in my hand.  
>"Is... something wrong?" I asked, mentally noting the page number before closing it.<br>He shook his head, "Oh, it's nothing."  
>It was silent for a while after that so I went back to reading, flipping back to the page I was on.<br>"Do you plan on reading all day?" Yami asked. The way it was worded sounded as if it was supposed to be rude, but the tone in his voice was made of pure curiosity.  
>I shrugged, "I don't know. Were you planning us to do something today?"<br>Yami looked away, "Not really."  
>That's when I got an idea.<p>

"Hey," I put my book down again, "Why don't we go to that zoo you mentioned yesterday?"  
>"The zoo?" Yami's eyebrows scrunched together, "You want to go see the animals?"<br>"No, I want to go to the zoo to buy some ice cream," I stated sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "Of course I want to see the animals! I've always loved the zoo!"  
>"I'm afraid this zoo is a little different than ones you're used to," Yami admitted, "It's not exactly open to the general public. There's no gift shops, no restraunts..."<br>"No crowds." I finished, "Perfect! It'll just be me and you then, like a private tour. Besides, it'll give you an excuse to get out of the house and away from all the work your parents left you!"  
>That seemed to do the trick. Yami chuckled, "You make an excellent point. Alright then, let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>I'm not gonna lie: Yami's letter was <em>reaaaally<em> fun to type.  
>And I want to go to that library.<p>

So... review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

I am a horrible person for taking about 2 1/2 weeks to update xP Sorry! School just got out last week and I've been surprisingly busy! So, I spent all day today typing this chapter. Whoo~!

It would've been out sooner, but I was doing research for a chapter that I thought would apply to this chapter, buuuuut actually will apply to the next chapter.  
>Also, there's some... stuff that goes on this chapter that will probably leave you questioning. I promise it will all pan out later x3<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.**

I figured I no longer needed to say that I don't own E.T. bt Katy Perry ('cause I don't) since I only really mentioned the song in the first chapter. But, yeah. Anyways. Enjoy xP

* * *

><p>I set my books on the chair I was reading on, leaving a mental note to come back for them later. I followed Yami to the door until he stopped, seeming to be deep in thought. "Is... something wrong?" I asked.<br>He smiled reassuringly at me, "Oh, nothing's wrong. I just remembered a book I think I should bring."  
>I raised an eyebrow, "To the zoo?"<br>He chuckled, "Look at me that way all you want, but I assure you, you'll be glad I bothered to bring it."  
>"Alright," I said, "What book?"<br>Yami took a few steps back into the library, scanning over some shelves, "You'll see. Just wait there."

I watched from the doorway as he jogged to another bookcase, running his fingers over some books. "_Whatever book it is,_" I thought, "_he must've read it a lot, since I seriously doubt he can remember every single book in here._"  
>I heard Yami finally let out an 'Aha!' and he grabbed a nearby ladder. He climbed a few steps and pulled a book out of its spot. He tucked the book under his arm and slid back down, turning and walking back to me nonchalantly, whistling as he did. He smiled at patted the book, "I found it."<br>"I can see that," I nodded, eyeing the book, "Now, what's it about?"  
>Yami patted my head, "You'll see later."<br>"You're making me wait just to bug me, aren't you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
>He nodded, "Pretty much."<br>I let out a sigh, "Typical."

I walked with Yami down the hallway, trying to steal a glimpse of the book. As I did, I noticed something strange. I glanced at him then back at myself, frowning. "Did the maids pick out your outfit today, Yami?" I asked.  
>He looked at me, "They tend to whenever I'm up late, like last night, so yeah. Why?"<br>I grabbed my shirt, looking down at it unhappily, "That would explain why we're wearing practically the same outfit."  
>Yami glanced at himself before looking at me and laughing, "Just be thankful they didn't stick you in a dress," he pointed at the choker around my neck, smirking, "It looks good on you, by the way."<br>I tugged at the choker, snorting, "Says you. I'm not used to wearing bondage collars."  
>"Bondage collars!" Yami looked offended, "I happen to like these, thank you."<br>I chuckled, "That just proves my point." Yami's mouth fell open in an insulted manner.  
>I laughed, waving my hand at him, "I'm only kidding!"<p>

Yami rolled his eyes and I glanced back to the library. "So, Yami..." I prompted, gaining his attention again. "Yes, Yugi?"  
>"How many books are in that library, exactly?"<br>Yami shrugged, "To be perfectly honest, I have no clue. More than enough to keep one busy, though, that's for sure."  
>I tapped my chin, contemplating, "I wonder if all the books here are full of completely different ideas than books back home."<br>"Different planet or not, someone's going to come across the same ideas at one point or another." Yami's response was quieter than his when he spoke before, which made it hard to tell if the answer was directed at me or if he was talking to himself. He smiled down at me, "At least, that's what I think."  
>I nodded, "You have a point."<p>

Without warning, Yami stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, his eyes fixated on something on the wall. I stopped as well, slightly confused, "Uhm, is everything okay, Yami?"  
>He didn't answer. Instead, he took a few quick steps to the wall where a picture was hanging. He flipped it over so the picture could no longer be seen, before I could see what the picture was of.<br>"Yami, why did you just flip over that picture...?"  
>He was silent, his hand lingering on the back of the frame. He seemed... sad, like the picture brought back unhappy memories. I tugged on his sleeve and he turned to me, looking a little shocked. "Hi-Hikari?"<br>I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, "Hi... who?"  
>Yami stepped away from the frame, putting one hand to his forehead, "Sorry. Yugi, I mean. I was just... lost in thought, I guess." He put on a forced smile, "We were heading to the zoo, right? Come on, let's go." He took my wrist and pulled me down the hallway, at a much faster pace than before. I tripped over my own feet as he practically dragged me away. "Ah, w-wait-!"<p>

I finally was able to keep up with Yami without tripping over myself. "_What was that about?_" I wondered, "_Why did he flip it over? Was it so he didn't have to look at it, or... did he not want __me__ to see it?_" I shook the thought from my head, "_Geez, Yugi! Don't start thinking about everything as a conspiracy. I really should stop watching the news..._"

"Ah, Prince Millennium, there you are!" I hadn't even noticed someone step in front of Yami, which caused him to stop walking and I found myself running into Yami's back. I took a step back, rubbing my nose, and looked at who had gotten Yami's attention. There was a woman with long black hair and blue eyes standing there, dressed in a long, pale dress. She held a clipboard firmly in her hands and looked at Yami, seeming to be relieved. Yami smiled at her, "Ah, Ishizu. Good morning."  
>"Maybe for you but, with all due respect, Prince, certainly not for me. I've been looking for you all morning! Where have you been?"<p>

Yami shrugged, "Sleeping, mostly, but I just got back from a visit to the library."

Ishizu frowned, "I told you last night that I needed to speak with you. You told me to meet you in the living room at nine o'clock this morning, and you didn't show up, yet here you are. You know we have things to discuss, Prince; you can't just shove them aside because you have a guest."

Yami crossed his arms across his chest, "And how did you know we have a guest?"

Ishizu scratched something down on her clipboard, "A servant. I'm not going to name names—"

"It was Mai, wasn't it?"

A small smile worked its way onto her face, "So maybe it was."  
>"I knew as much," Yami chuckled. He turned slightly to look at me, "Yugi, this is my assistant, Ishizu Ishtar," he took a step to the side so I was no longer behind him and spoke to his assistant again, "This is Yugi Mutou. He's a guest I picked up from Earth."<p>

Ishizu's eyes widened slightly and she muttered something in shock. She quickly shook her head, "I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone for a second. Yugi, right?"

I nodded. She smiled slightly, "Well then, it's nice to meet you. Although," she shot Yami a stern stare, "I wish it could be under different circumstances. You do know, Prince Millennium, how your parents will react, don't you?"

He stared back at her, "I'll deal with my parents when the time comes. Right now, however, I'm taking Yugi to the zoo." He shot her a challenging stare. She looked back at him for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Alright. I'll go inform the chauffeur that he's taking you to Somnium." She turned and walked down the hallway and out of sight.

I turned to Yami, my mind nearly bursting with questions. Unfortunately, the least important question came to mind first, "What's Somnium?"

"The name of the town where the zoo is located," Yami answered, sticking his hands in his pants pockets.

I bit my lip at the thought of my next question, somewhat afraid to ask. I took a breath and forced myself to speak again, "Do your parents not like guests?"

Yami gave me a questioning look.

"Or..." I tried again, "Maybe they just don't like Earth? I... Ishizu didn't seem all too happy when she asked you if you knew how your parents would react to me, as a guest... so, I was just wondering..."

Yami took a step towards me and put his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "You don't need to worry about that, Yugi."

"But—"

"I'll deal with it when the time comes. Right now, let's get to the front of the house. I'm sure the chauffeur will be ready by the time we get there."

I let out a small sigh and nodded. "_But... I had another question._" I thought to myself. "_When Ishizu saw me... I could've sworn I heard her mutter something. Hikari; just like Yami said earlier. Just... __who__ is Hikari?_"

* * *

><p>Random facts for you! This story was not originally going to be a fanfiction. I was simply too lazy to think up my own characters, so I used Yami and Yugi. I later decided to post this, so now that I'm adding <strong>other<strong> actual Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, I feel so proud, since some of them just fit the roles so well. You'll see more as the story continues. Yay for everything falling into place!

So... ahem, anyways... xD hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter should hopefully be up on time, next Sunday. I hope to get it up before then, but who knows. I'm installing the "Sims 3" right now, so that might keep me occupied for a while... heh heh. :P

OH ALSO. Feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes in this! I normally don't make any, but I've been having trouble sleeping lately so I've been missing things really easily, plus I typed this in my email and not on microsoft word, so I didn't have word check to help me out.

Right, so please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Whoo! New chapter! I wanted to update this before yesterday, but, as you can see, it didn't happen that way. I just finished this chapter and it was a little rushed since I was trying to finish it before she had to get off the computer.  
>But, I sent it right when she had to get off, so I was just a little slow xD<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or any of the characters! I only own this plot!**

Now, read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Uhh... how big did you say this zoo was again?"<br>"I only said it was a few miles large. I don't know the exact size of it... why do you keep asking?"  
>"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed, pointing to the zoo, my mouth agape, "The place is <strong>huge<strong>!"  
>Yami scratched the back of his head, looking up at the large, caged off structure, "I guess so. Are zoos not this big on your planet?"<br>"Definitely not."

I craned my neck to look up, the gate towering far over my head. The fences lining the edges of the concrete walls were chain link, and I could feel a buzzing through the ground.  
>"Say, Yami?" I asked, poking his arm, "Are those fences...?"<br>"Coated in electricity?" He finished, "Yeah. You'd be surprised how many people try to break in and wipe out a species for good."  
>I raised my eyebrows in shock, "What? People have actually tried that?"<br>"Unfortunately," Yami sighed. He patted my head, "Shall we go in?" I nodded, following him to the large front gate.  
>Two men stood outside the gate, wearing similar cop-like outfits. "<em>They must be some of the security,<em>" I figured.

"Stop where you are!" one commanded, "This area is off-limits to- Oh! P-Prince Millennium, sire! I-I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at first! W-we weren't expecting you... normally we're informed in advance..." He stumbled over his words, obviously skittish in the presence of royalty. The guard gulped, "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
>I was expecting him to give a casual response about how he just wanted to visit or something, but he decided to handle things differently.<br>He turned his head slightly towards me, smirking as he swiftly took my hand in his. He pulled me closer to him, "I came on the wish of my partner."  
>The guard gave him a shocked look before exchanging glances with the other guard, the two shrugging. "W-well, okay... we'll let you in. Th-thank you for the visit, Prince Millennium." The first guard spoke, but both bowed in respect. Once they rose, the other guard pulled out a small communication device. He spoke into it quickly before nodding to us two. The gate slowly opened, splitting in the middle and opening inwards.<br>Yami smiled down at me, "Shall we go in?"  
>I glared at him, pulling my hand away, "Yeah, whatever..."<br>"_And I thought the teasing was over. Boy was I wrong."_

Yami, still smirking, stuck one hand in his pocket nonchalantly, the book he brought with him from the library still tucked under the other arm, "So, where to first?"  
>I looked around me, seeing different pathways extending in all directions. There were many small buildings around me, instead of habitats. "Well... what are in these buildings?"<br>"Research labs, storage places for the food, files of each animal, things like that. I'm afraid that they're off-limits, even for me. Only the workers and my parents are allowed in there. The rest of the zoo is available to us, though, so just name an animal and we'll go see it."  
>I tapped my chin, contemplating, "Well... hmm. Surprise me."<br>Yami nodded, "If you insist." He looked around for a moment before pulling out his book. I tried to peek at it, but he strategically blocked my view. He flipped through a few pages before smiling and closing it. He then pointed to a path off to the right, "This way, Yugi. Our first stop is just up down path."

I walked beside him the way there, feeling a little strange to be in a zoo with only one other person. Granted, there were probably workers about, but still. It felt odd. "Ah," Yami exclaimed, pointing to a habitat, "Right here. Go on and take a look, Yugi." I turned to where he was pointing and walked over, resting my arms on the railing as I peered over.  
>I saw a four-legged animal, roughly the size of a dog, resting on a rock in its habitat. It had a long, stiff-looking tail, similar to that of a kangaroo's. It had a yellow-brown coat and multiple, thick dark-brown stripes down its back and tail. "I've never seen an animal like this before." I said, turning to Yami, "What is it?"<br>He stood beside me and pulled out the book again, flipping to a page and showing it to me. "On Earth, they called it a Thylacine." Sure enough, there was a black and white picture of the creature, followed by a description of it. Yami took the book back before I could finish reading and looked near the bottom of the page, "Apparently the last captive specimen on your planet died September 7th, 1936."  
>"How... would an author on Novum know that?" I asked.<br>Yami closed the book, "They wouldn't... unless someone took a trip to Earth to buy this book."

"Can I see that?" I asked, eyeing the book. Yami held it out calmly and I took it, maybe a little too eagerly, and began flipping through the pages. "Broad-faced Potoroo, Pig-footed Bandicoot, White-winged Sandpiper... I haven't even heard of most of these animals," I admitted silently.  
>"That's because they don't make it a priority to teach about extinct creatures in school," Yami said, "But, I don't blame them. Do you know how long it would take to go over every single animal in this book? Although, I suppose you could just shorten it into a one-day lesson about the stupidity of human kind, since almost all of them died due to human interaction."<br>"Oi," I said, poking Yami on the nose angrily, "That's my race you're talking about, mister."  
>"Don't be offended," he smirked, poking me back, "because, technically, I'm insulting <strong>my<strong>race as well."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Wait... **you're** a human?"  
>"Of course I am!" Yami laughed, "Did you really think that two different races could be so similar? Come on. Look at how much alike we are!"<br>"But..." I argued, "I remember you and your guards calling me 'human' and 'Earth being' and similar terms!"  
>"Oh, that," Yami said, "Well, to be honest, that was just to mess with you."<br>I rolled my eyes, "Okay, but what are the chances of us both being human? I mean, that universe is huge! How could two different planets have the same species?" I glanced down at the Thylacine in the process, seeing it let out a lazy yawn.  
>Yami leaned against the railing as I had done only a few minutes earlier, "Think about it, Yugi; what do you know about the placement of Earth?"<br>"Well..." I began, "I know that it's placed perfectly from the sun. Any farther and it's be too cold to sustain life, and any closer it would be too hot to sustain life."  
>"Exactly. The universe, believe it or not, is not just a mumbo jumbo of randomly placed planets and stars. It has <strong>order<strong>. There's more than one solar system, like where yours is located, and more than one planet like Earth. Planets like yours and mine are just created for the purpose of sustaining life, thus is why there are different ecosystems, for different species. It's only natural for our planets to have the same creatures." He stared down at the Thylacine, "The choices of the people on these planets, however... well, they vary. As you can see, people on my planet didn't take care of their home as well as yours has."  
>There was a look of guilt on his face as he stared out into the distance.<p>

I moved closer to him and patted his hand, "It's not your fault. What happens is a joined effort of every single person who ever lived here. At least you actually managed to keep alive animals that we never did, and you realized you need to protect all these animals."  
>Yami chuckled, "It doesn't mean that we didn't let any animals go extinct, because, I assure you, we did."<br>"Like what?"  
>"Let's see..." he racked his brain for a moment, "Well, I know your planet still has them, but they went extinct here about seventy years ago... penguins, I mean. That's the first thing I could think of."<br>I couldn't help but let out a sad gasp, "What! Aw, man... I love penguins..."  
>Yami shrugged, "I've never seen one, so I can't relate."<br>"Oh, well," I smiled, "They're not as cute as pandas, though."  
>"Yeah..." Yami said slowly, "That's another animal I've never seen."<br>My mouth dropped open, "You're kidding! That's it. Yami," I began sternly, "I am taking you to a zoo back on my planet one of these days, okay?" Yami looked at me, blinking in shock a few times before laughing.  
>"I'm serious!" I went on, holding out my pinky, "I promise! Pinky promise!"<br>"Yugi, that's a bit childish, wouldn't you say?"  
>I shot him a glare, "Don't diss the pinky promise."<br>He raised his hands defensively, laughing, "Whoa... sorry. Alright, alright." He hooked his pinky with mine, "I promise."

I grinned, "Great! So, where to next?"  
>Yami took the book back from my hands and flipped through a few pages, "Hmm... how about the Toolache Wallaby?"<br>Wallaby... the word seemed familiar to me, "Hmm... isn't a wallaby a kangaroo?"  
>"There's more than one type of wallaby, you know," Yami pointed out, nodding towards the pathway.<br>"Oh, yeah. Right. Let's go then!"

As we continued to the next habitat, I noticed a few birds land on the fence nearby. "Wow, what kind of bird is that?" I asked, pointing to the birds as I tugged on Yami's shirt sleeve.  
>"Hmm?" He glanced over, "Oh, those are just some pigeons. They're really common and fly in here often, since they can fly over the fences." The birds had a bluish-grey head like all pigeons, but they also had a wine red breast and iridescent neck marks, along with dull black-grey streaks on their wings.<br>"I don't think I've ever seen such a colorful pigeon..." I mused, watching the birds hop along the fence.  
>Yami stopped walking, "Hang on a moment." He opened to the front of the book and used his finger to skim the lines before flipping to a page. "Nope," he turned the page, "That's not it either." He turned about three more pages before looking back up at the birds. "Well, no wonder. If I'm correct, those pigeons are Passenger Pigeons. The last one died in captivity on September 1st, 1914 back on Earth. Though, I'm not completely sure if it's the right bird, since this picture is in black and white." He handed me the open book, "What do you think?"<br>"The Passenger Pigeon?" I exclaimed taking the book and looking down at it. I skimmed the description before comparing it to the ones in front of me. It fit perfectly. "My history teacher spent about ten minutes one day talking about the Passenger Pigeon," I explained, handing Yami the book again, "They were hunted a lot in the eighteen and nineteen hundreds. Since there were so many, they sold for cheap meat."

"Don't be shy," Yami said, nudging me closer, "Go ahead."  
>"Oh, no... I don't want to scare them away..." I said, trying to fight against him.<br>He gently shoved me forward and I found myself standing near the birds. One of the birds cocked its head at me and I slowly held out my hand, "Come on, little guy... I'm not gonna hurt you..." I highly doubted it would work, taking into account how skittish birds are.  
>I was seriously surprised when one hopped over onto my hand. I looked over at Yami, my expression a mixture of shock and happiness. He flashed me a thumbs up and I slowly walked back towards him, trying not to scare the bird that was now hopping up my arm. "Back in 1866..." I began, recalling my History teacher's rant, "a few people sighted a flock of passenger pigeons flying overhead. The flock was about one mile long and three hundred miles wide and it took fourteen hours for it to fly over. It was estimated that three point five million birds were in that flock... that <strong>single <strong>flock!"  
>Yami whistled, "That's a lot of birds. How'd they go extinct so fast?"<br>"If I recall correctly," I continued, "in 1878, there was this large nest of pigeons, where hunters would go and kill about fifty thousand birds each day, every day, for five months." I gave Yami a small smile, "At that rate, I'm not all that surprised they became extinct."  
>Yami looked back at me, his eyes full of pity, "I'm sorry to hear that."<p>

I saw the pigeon climb to my shoulder and felt him peck at my hair. I gently waved my hand in front of it, hoping that would get it to stop. "Sorry about that little rant, Yami," I chuckled, "I didn't mean to just bombard you with depressing information. I swear, I can be such a nerd sometimes..."  
>He patted my shoulder, "No need to apologize. I found it all very interesting."<br>"So, I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything?"  
>Yami gave me a funny look, "Uncomfortable? Are you kidding? I'm having a lot of fun with you here, Yugi. I like to finally be able to talk to someone who doesn't address me as sir, prince, or your majesty. Finally, I can talk to someone who's not afraid to voice their opinion, who doesn't hesitate to treat me like I'm not royalty, but a normal <strong>person<strong>. Even if you did address me as prince at first, but you were pretty shaky when you first came here. But, I don't blame you; it's not every day you get to visit a new planet."  
>"Abducted," I corrected, "It's not every day you're <em>abducted<em>."  
>Yami laughed, "You're not still upset about that, are you?"<br>I shook my head, "No, I'm really not. I actually... well, I quite like it here."  
>Yami smiled, "Yugi, would you-" he cut himself off, "Sorry. Never mind."<p>

Curiosity peaked my interest almost instantly, "What is it, Yami?"  
>"I... well, you said you like it here. What if... you stayed?"<br>I'm going to be honest, the question caught me a little off guard. "Yami... I-" the pigeon flew off suddenly, leaving a few stray feathers on my shoulder. I took it in my hand and looked back at Yami, "I do like it here. I like learning about another planet, I like spending time with you. I'm really enjoying my visit, but I have to go home, Yami. I have friends and family there, and they don't even know where I am. I hope you understand..."  
>He nodded, forcing himself to smile, "That's okay, I do understand. It was selfish of me to ask."<br>Even though he tried, he couldn't hide his sadness.  
>"I can come back, though, right?" I asked, "I may not be able to come here myself, but if you brought me here once, you can do it again."<br>"You'd want to come back?" Yami asked, as if he couldn't see why I'd want to.  
>"Of course I would! I could never forget about this place, and I'd be happy to visit anytime."<br>"Do you... promise?" Yami asked, sounding unsure.  
>I held out my pinky, winking, "Pinky promise!"<br>He smiled, completing the promise, "Thank you."

I pulled my hand back and smiled, "Anyways, we don't need to worry about any of this yet. I actually would like to stay for a few more days, if that's alright with you."  
>"You won't catch me complaining," he responded, turning back to the pathway leading to the next habitat we were going to, "Now, shall we continue?"<br>I nodded and ran to his side, brushing off the other feathers of my shoulder, "Uhm, I'm not going to get an illness from letting a wild bird walk on me and touching its feathers, am I?"  
>Yami knocked another feather off my head, "Don't worry about it. I'll have Ishizu give you something to take care of it."<br>I let out a sigh of relief, happy to know that it wasn't too big of a deal.

"Prince Millennium! Sir, I have a message for you!"  
>Yami and I peered over our shoulders, seeing a man running up to us. "Yes? What is it?" Yami asked as the man caught up.<br>"It's from your parents. They say to get home as soon as you can."  
>"They're home already?" Yami let out an angry grunt, "Alright, thank you." He turned to me, "Sorry, Yugi, it seems we have to cut this trip short."<br>"It's no problem," I responded.

A feeling of uneasiness arose in the pit of my stomach. "_I have a bad feeling that whatever it is they have to say to Yami isn't good._"  
>Guess I'd have to wait to find out.<p>

* * *

><p>I love making Yami tease Yugi. It's so fun, even if they're not a couple in this story xD<p>

The research I did for this chapter was really depressing work. You have no idea! Seriously, so many animals have gone extinct due to human interaction (mostly due to excess hunting). I think all the stuff I looked up about Passenger Pigeons made me the most depressed. .  
>Oh, wanna know what's trippy? Okay, so the last captive Passenger Pigeon (Martha) died in Cincinnati Zoo in 1914. Then, the last captive Carolina Parakeet died in Cincinnati Zoo on February 21st, 1918 in the same cage that Martha had died in.<br>I dunno. I thought it was interestingly trippy, but maybe that's just me. xP

So, review please? I really hope I didn't leave anything out in this chapter... hawh. :P


End file.
